AT: akakitsune00 (ItaLeen)
by MikoYami1
Summary: ItaLeen


bTitle:/b Study Date!

bPair:/b Itaoc (Itamiai)

bCommission (for):/b Arttrade  
Her part: art/For-MikoYami-217330648

bTheme:/b N/A

bGenre:/b Drama, Cute

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b High

bWorld:/bCanon

b Status:/b complete

bDate started:/b 2011

bDate Finished:/b02-20-12

bSummary:/b A little crush but too stubborn to admit it

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the oc

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Naruto

bChapters:/b One-shot

bChapters:/b

bExtra:/b

 **Miko Yami is back and I am done with the request. The only request I will be taking is Art/fanfic trade or Fanfic/fanfic trade. Anyway this is a fanfic for a fellow friend of mine who did an Art trade. You will be seeing the Art on my story Unforgettable Truth. Also check out her Art ;P DA Name IloveJimHawkins.**

Study date!

"Stupid bitch," a man said trying to punch the blue haired girl as she dodged his clumsy punch.

"Who are you calling a bitch," Mai shouted kicking the man square in the jaw.

The man stepped back and spit some blood as he rubbed his now sore cheek. He glared angrily at the girl who he was flirting with only moments ago, though his flirting was unknown to this tough girl. Her sister stood on the side wide eye watching her sister.

"How much fight is this week?" she questioned to her hand. Her body was shaking a little as the guy managed to kick her sister in the ribcage.

"Three," said an all too familiar voice, as he rushed past the girl, and stopped the fight.

"Uchiha," the boy and Mai said as Itachi blocked the boy's high kick and Mai's low punch.

Itachi glanced at both of them, "You two are under direct violation of the school rules," Itachi said, as he glared at both of them, "Now explain to me why you are fighting Mai?" Itachi said glancing at Mai's soft gray colored eyes. He gave a warning last time she fought she might get expelled from school.

Mai was about to tell the Uchiha to scram, but the ugly butthead of the boy beat her to it.

"Scram Uchiha, we don't need the Akatsuki police involved in this fight," the boy growled forgetting for a second his fear for the Akatsuki or Itachi for that matter.

Itachi glared harshly at the boy, his onyx eyes looking crimson for a moment. Kiku a younger more sensitive version of Mai titled her head curiously at this, being the only one who noticed it. It must have been a trick in the lights but Kiku wasn't fully sure. She glanced up as a presence of someone stood next to her.

A large shark like man or boy smiled a toothy grin at her showing large sharp shark like teeth and winked at Kiku. His skin was tattooed blue, with black lines that looked like gills on his cheek right under his eyes. He even went to extant of dying his hair a dark blue and spiked it up. He wore the Akatsuki crest proudly as a headband. Normally an average student would be expelled, for breaking all these nice little rules but he was an Akatsuki, the rules always made exception for them.

"What happened?" he asked tilting his chin towards the scene.

"Um…uh," Kiku wasn't so sure how to answer the question so she just stayed quiet and watched the scene play a head.

"I wasn't going to damage your girlfriend ," The boy said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, as flipped the boy over, landing the boy face first in nice fresh mud the rain left last night.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Itachi growled emotionlessly.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Mai growled in sync with Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Mai while Mai glared at Itachi.

Kiku giggled a little while Kisame chuckled.

"Those two," he said shaking his head.

The boy got and whipped the mud from his face, he gave a meek glare at the Uchiha before getting up and running as he noticed a powerful dark aura coming from behind Itachi.

"I'm getting out of here," the boy growled.

"What happened?" Itachi asked Mai as he stood next to a grinning Kisame.

Mai glared at Itachi and Kisame as she took a protective stand between her sister and the Akatsuki member. Itachi looked handsome as always which only pissed Mai off more he wore the standard school uniform a white button up shirt with red senior colored pants and a red tie. Kisame wore the same thing as he shoved his hands deep into his pocket. Both of them wore the Akatsuki headband.

Kiku glanced at her sister then back at Itachi, as her sister crossed her arm and glared, "None of you concern Uchiha," Mai growled, her eyes narrowing, she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her away.

Itachi sighed, and closes his eyes, exams were coming soon he had no time to babysit Mai and her fights with gang leaders.

"What are going to do?" Kisame whistled.

"Ignore it," Itachi said rubbing his temples and walking to the library to study. Kisame shrugged and followed Itachi.

Mai sat on the roof watching the clouds before closing. Kiku sat not too far away from her with open books scattered around. Her green eyes reading a passage from her book before she quickly scribbled some notes down.

"Kiku, you should study senior exams are coming up," Kiku's voice sound worried. Her sister really shouldn't slack, her sister was smart enough but if Mai didn't study soon she might not gradate.

"Don't worry, I'll pass," Mai said opening one eye to look at her sister, her gray eye showing rare kindness, before she closed her eye again.

Kiku sighed, before getting up and dusted her blue skirt, (Blue the color for Junior). The girls uniform was a simple skirt of the class color a simple button up blouse with the class color tie, "I'm thirsty would like anything?"

Mai shook her head, "Be careful if someone molests you, make sure to kick between the leg really hard,"

Kiku nodded as ran to the nearest vending machining.

"Hey un," a familiar friendly voice said, after Kiku picked her drink.

"Deidara," Kiku smiled her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "What you are doing here?"

Deidara brushed, back his blond bang that over layered his face before it feel back down again, "Investigating un," Deidara said leaning vending machining and kicking it hard enough so another fizzy drink fell through, "What happened this morning hmm?" he picked up the drink opened it took a long sip.

Kiku glanced around the hallway before grabbing her fellow classmates arm and dragging him to nearest class room.

"So, he first tired hitting on you?" Deidara questioned his voice sounding a little angry at the thought, "But your sister came in, fought with him because he started hitting on her…?" Itachi wasn't going to like the sound of this.

"Yes, but older sister didn't know and called him an idiot," Kiku said sadly.

Deidara snorted at this and pulled out a clay ball and threw it around. What kind girl doesn't know guy flirting with her? But the more he thought about the more it made sense. Mai was a tomboy hard head obnoxious rude and completely unappreciative of art. And why would any boy flirt or be interested in her? Excluding Itachi, the Uchiha really had no taste in women. But he wouldn't let Kiku know that.

"The Uchiha decided to ignore the whole incident un. So your sister is not getting expelled un," Deidara said throwing the clay ball higher in air and wishing it would explode.

"That's good," Kiku said relaxing a little bit, "I think the boy was part of the sound gang,"

A long silence passed by, "Next time someone gives you trouble call me un," Deidara smirked winking at Kiku. He jabbed his chest with his thumb and shoved the clay ball back into his pocket.

Kiku giggled, "Thanks Deidara," before her eyes widen, "Mai," she gasped jumping, "She is waiting for me on the roof. She is probably worrying"

Deidara chuckled, "Don't worry about it un. I think Itachi wants to talk to her," his blue eyes looking at the ceiling as he tightened his Akatsuki headband.

"Ah," Kiku's green eyes twinkled, as she giggled "thank you Deidara,"

They sat close together enjoying the silence.

As Kiku predicted Mai was starting to worry. She got up and glanced at the door as someone's foot step's seemed to be coming up the stairs but glared when she saw you the trespasser.

"Uchiha," she growled as he hit her lightly with a book, "What was that for?"

"I was hoping to knock some sense into," Itachi said emotionlessly looking at the book that read 'Trigonometry'. He opened it and skimmed the notes Kiku wrote. She had an idea on what she was doing, when it came to notes and math.

"Get lost Idi...Uchiha," Mai corrected herself glancing at the door and getting up. Her sister was running late, hopefully she was alright.

"She is fine," Itachi said as if he was reading Mai's mind. He opened a language art book. Mai glared at him, "You said it out loud," he glanced at Mai is face and eyes betraying to his emotion.

"Damn," Mai grumbled under her breath. She should really learn to keep her thoughts to herself when Itachi was around, "I am leaving," Itachi being here ruined the view for her anyway.

"I think you need to study," Itachi said shutting the door as Mai was about to open it. His body hovered over Mai, like a dark shadow. Mai blushed a light shade of red, as she smelled Itachi's scent he smelled like the forest. She was enjoying his scent…Wait! What?

Mai pushed away from him and glared, "Why?" her face was red this did not go unnoticed by the sexy Uchiha who only smirked a tiny bit as he turned his back.

"We have exams starting coming this month, you will need more then luck this time," Itachi told her slamming the book shut.

"Yeah so," Mai mumbled crossing her arms over her chest her eyes narrowing.

"You want to graduate correct?" Itachi said, glancing at Mai.

Mai didn't say anything, yes she wanted graduate because the sooner she graduated the better the chance she will have at finding a high paying job that will help support her and her sister.

Itachi's glanced at the ground his eyes narrowing a bit. "We are studying the library," He demanded grabbing Mai's hand, and leading her to the library.

Mai blushed and tried to get Itachi to let go over hand, he did when they began walking the stairwell.

After what seemed like long awkward, quiet walk they finally made it to the library.

Itachi and Mai studied well enough together if someone ignored the insults heard from one another every once in awhile, they would actually see the two as a pair. Everything was going fine in till they studied for history, more specific women history.

"I really don't know why they didn't let women fight during the wars," Mai said putting her book down and rubbing the bridge of her nose. How long have they been studying? Two…Three hours? Maybe four? They had began their study with Language art Mai's worst subject, then jumped to math. Itachi was surprised on how quickly Mai caught on to the equation , after a few simple insults slash smart ass remarks from one another they switched to history.

Mai wasn't so sure anymore all she knew was that she hated studying with Itachi. He was too much of a distraction. They way his bangs would fall in front of his face and he would sometimes, just sometimes bite the lid of the pen but most of all what was distracting was whenever he looked at her.

His onyx eyes just seemed to stare at her as if reading her. It made it harder to study. She would stare at him before he would stop and look up from the text he was reading. Mai would blush when they made quick eye contact and quickly look down on her work, only for Itachi to chuckle lightly.

Itachi put down is soda can that Kiku so kindly brought earlier and glanced at Mai, "Women originally sat at home at watched the house and raise the children they are more nurturing then males," Itachi said carefully watching Mai's reaction.

"But women can do more than that, I mean we were ninjas long ago" Mai said, taking a sip of her soda as well.

Itachi stayed quite calculating on what he should say next, "Women can but couldn't,"

Mai glared at him, "You think women are weak?" She stood up and growled.

Itachi didn't wince at Mai's remark, "Shh Mai you are in a library," Itachi told her emotionlessly opening his book.

Mai glared at him before huffing out of the library grumbling curses under her breath. Itachi glanced out the window, his eyes narrowing before he decided to follow Mai.

Mai walked outside still grumbling under her breath when she felt a hand grab her as she passed the entrance to school.

"Hey hot stuff remember me," a familiar voice of beaten up boy said.

Mai glared at him, "Let go," she growled pushing his hands off her, "I am in no mood to fight,"

"No," the sound gang member said, "but me and friends are,"

Four more gang members surrounded Mai, who took on fighting stance, "I already told you I am in no mood," Mai growled kicking one rounded member in the jaw he stumbled back.

"Now, now baby, I got get revenge for you messing up my pretty face," the boy the leader of the group said.

"Quit calling me baby," Mai growled charging at the boy and kicking him in the chest sending him flying.

The boy got up glaring they joy in mocking this girl over, "Attack," he growled standing up.

All four boys attacked the girl at once, Mai seemed to be doing a good job at ducking and dodging the boys attack. She even managed hitting and kicking a few herself but they kept on getting up, and Mai was getting tired.

"Where's your boyfriend now?" the leader said walking over to a tired Mai as the four gang members surrounded her, "I would like to see him when see his girlfriend in bloody pulp," the boy said pulling out a jack-knife and moving slowly closer to Mai's face.

Mai closed her eyes as she heard a boy scream and a sickening crack, "If women are not weak, prove it," Itachi's voice rang in her ear.

Mai opened her eyes surprised to see the boy crumbling on the floor holding his broken wrist. She stared for a second as Itachi kicked the bulky guy that was holding her.

"Move," he growled.

Mai nodded and begun fighting again.

After half an hour the boys weak, tired and all bruised up decided they really didn't stand a chance against Itachi and Mai. They grabbed their leader and ran off.

"Yeah you better run," Mai shouted after them grabbing a stone and about to throw it.

Itachi grabbed her hand and stopped her. Mai glared at him but once again that didn't faze him but what he did, did surprise her? He wrapped his arms around Mai and pulled her into a unItachi like hug. Mai stood frozen as Itachi leaned in and kissed her.

"You're mine," he whispered ending the kiss and moving far away as soon as footsteps could be heard.

"Mai are you alright," Kiku said running to her sister and hugging her, Deidara not too far behind rolling his eyes.

Mai nodded, her face still red, "Yeah, I am fine," she mumbled a small, very small smile on her face.

"Hey Uchiha un," Deidara said, "Lets walk the girl's home,"

Itachi nodded.

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, Mai and Kiku are such fun characters to write with. Anyway thanks for reading now I can play Buffy XD…oh yes Message me if you want to do a trade.**


End file.
